


Halloween Treats

by itsmorethanfine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children of Characters, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Married Couple, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmorethanfine/pseuds/itsmorethanfine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Sam trick or treating, but ends up finding something more valuable than candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Treats

“Dean! Come  _on_! We’re going to get late if you don’t get down here already!” Sam’s voice echoed through the empty halls, reaching Dean all the way in his room.

He shifted impatiently, adjusting the necklace around his neck.

“Dean!”

“Jesus, Sammy. Hold your horses. I’m coming!” Dean yelled back, popping the collar on his leather jacket. He rushed out of the room, doubled back, grabbed the plastic bag on his bed and raced down the stairs.

Sam looked like he was going to kill someone soon.

“You look real scary, Sammy. Are ya ready? Let’s go get some candy?” Dean asked, beaming as he looked at the pirate costume that he had bought at the costume shop last second.

He was surprised that Sam hadn’t grown out of it already, seeing how abnormally fast the kid grew.

“What are you?” Sam asked. “A biker?”

“Sure, yeah,” Dean said nervously. He had spent the money he had on Sam’s costume, so there wasn’t enough money for the both of them. The garage didn’t pay enough for a fourteen year old boy, who had to support his little brother off on the side of school and homework.

So, he’d rummaged through his dad’s stuff, trying to find something so that Sam wouldn’t suspect.

“Let’s go, come on,” he said, handing the orange pumpkin bucket to Sam, ushering him out of the door.

“It’s okay, Dean. You don’t have to lie to me.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, turning pointedly away from him, as he locked the door.

“You’re dressed as Dad, right?”

Dean turned around, a huge smile on his face. “Yeah, I knew you knew that. I was just testing you. See if you knew what I was talking about.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Let’s go, come on.”

They spent the next forty five minutes bickering over which houses seemed to give out the most candy, as they paraded around the neighborhood. But, Dean was only doing it for the fun of it because Sam got annoyed so easily, and nothing gave him more joy than to see Sam’s ears turn bright pink.

“Okay, last house,” Dean said, as they made their way up the steps.

“What? No, a few more!”

“Dude, your bag is already half full.”

“Or half empty, depends on how you look at it,” Sam said cleverly, swinging the brass knocker in front of him.

Dean opened his mind to retort, but the door opened and they found themselves face-to-face with a kind looking lady, with a round face and pink cheeks. The kind of lady that would invite you over to her house just because she was baking cookies.

 _Or pie,_  Dean thought to himself, hungrily.

Sam had this stupid rule about not eating the candy until they were all done, and Dean grumbled, thinking about the Twix bars that were probably rotting under the heap of candy.

“Trick or treat!” Sam said, throwing her his biggest smile.

“Aww, aren’t you two the cutest? Here,” she said, reaching behind the door for her bowl. “You can have the rest of the bowl. I doubt there’s anyone else coming out this late.”

Sam’s face was the definition of pure joy, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“You don’t have to do that, ma’am. That’s awfully kind of you, but we can’t do that.”

“Oh, dear. Trust me, I don’t eat candy and nor does my husband. So, just take it. Besides, it’s Halloween,” she smiled brightly.

Dean looked on unsurely, but Sam was positively delighted.

“Dean, she says it’s okay. I think it’s okay,” he said, whispering.

“Trick or treat!” came a voice from behind them.

They both spun around, candy still in the bowl. A little girl dressed in all white, complete with a halo and silver wings stood in front of them.

“Oh, look at that. We can’t have  _all_  the candy,” Dean said hurriedly. “Just a little is enough.”

“Nonsense,” said the old lady, tipping half of the candy into Sam’s basket. “Now come ahead, angel, you can have the rest.”

The little girl stepped forward, face beaming with happiness. “I get to have all of that candy?”

“Rachel!” yelled someone, and they watched a figure silhouetted by the dark came running up the stairs. The boy came to a stop next to Dean, eyes wide with panic.

“Don’t ever do that again. It’s dark, and you remember that Michael told you to hold my hand,” he said, in a rush, still breathless from running.

“I’m sorry. I heard her talking about candy and so I ran because I wanted some,” Rachel said, guiltily. She was the cutest little girl Dean had ever seen, and he couldn’t help but smile at her adorable pouty face.

“Oh, no. Don’t smile at her like that,” the guy said. “It will only encourage her.”

Rachel laughed.

“Thank you for the candy, ma’am, but we really should get going,” the boy said. Dean nodded in agreement, and eyed Sam.

“But, I didn’t even get any candy,” Rachel said, holding out her bag.

“Of course, dear,” she said, tipping the rest of the candy into her bag.

It really was a sight, the four of them squeezed on the old lady’s porch, arguing over candy. But, there was just something about this guy that Dean seemed to be super intrigued by.

Yeah, he  _hadn’t_  noticed the bed hair that the guy seemed to have.

Not that Dean was remotely interested in guys at  _all_. But, this guy just seemed so nice to  _look_  at. Blushing at the thought of the guy barely a few centimeters from him, Dean announced loudly into the dark.

“We should get going, Sam.”

Sam pouted, like Rachel. “But, Dean, a few more houses? Please?”

“Yeah, Cas, please?” Rachel said, looking over at the dark haired guy.

Cas shot Dean a look that said “I’ll do it if you do it” and Dean nodded. He hadn’t  _meant_  to nod, it just…happened.

“Yay!” Rachel and Sam cheered, running down the stairs.

“Careful!” Dean and Cas yelled after them. They glanced at each other and chuckled.

“Guess we worry about them too much?” Dean asked.

“Yes, I guess we do.”

They both stopped walking as the two little siblings walked up another path for more candy.

“I’m Dean,” he finally said, breaking the silence and holding out his hand.

“Castiel,” he said, taking. He had a really firm grip, and Dean’s toes weren’t freezing anymore.

“Cas short for that?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah.”

Yeah, the guy was incredibly gorgeous, but he wasn’t saying anything, and despite the October cold, Dean was feeling really warm under his jacket. How was this guy making him feel like  _this_ , and he’d barely said seven words to him?

He had said  _exactly_  seven words to him. Not that Dean was counting.

He was about to break the silence when suddenly Cas said, “Do you live close by here?”

“Ye-yeah. We do, just about six blocks up. What about you?”

“We just moved here. My father found a job here.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Dean said. Why were the guy’s eyes so freaking blue? It was like the entire sky was packed into his iris or something. “Makes sense why I’ve never seen you before.”

Cas nodded. “You go to Lawrence High School.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Meaning that Cas had seen him before.

“How on Earth do you know that?” Dean asked incredulously.

“I’ve seen you before.” Cas took one look at Dean’s face and added quickly, “I go there, too. I mean, it’s because your classroom used to be across from mine. I’m not a stalker, if that’s you are thinking.”

“I wasn’t thinking that at all,” Dean said, hurriedly. “I was just surprised you knew me and I’ve, you know, never seen you before.”

“People don’t always immediately notice me,” Cas smiled. There was something in that smile that was capable of making Dean’s stomach fill with butterflies.

“I would,” Dean said stupidly. “I mean, you know,” he trailed off. One cute guy and he’d fucked it up already.

“That’s really sweet,” Cas said. His cheeks were flushed, but obviously they were from the cold.

Sam and Rachel came running down the stairs, their bags practically overflowing with candy, the biggest smiles plastered on their faces.

“How on earth did you get all this candy?” Dean asked, taking the heavy bag from Sam, watching Cas do the same with Rachel.

“We went to two houses and they ended up giving us all the candy they had,” Sam said, the familiar dimples framing his face.

“Lord,” Cas said, looking up. “We are definitely done now. Let’s get you home, come on.” He took Rachel’s hand, and Dean couldn’t help but smile, feeling himself turn red.

This guy was already super cute and then he went did stuff like  _that_. Was he even trying to be attractive anymore?

“I want to walk with Sam,” Rachel said, letting go of Cas’ hand, and slipping hers into Sam’s instead.

Sam’s face brightened. “Okay, come on. Show me where you live.”         

Dean suppressed a chuckle. He knew Sam would never admit it, but having a younger sibling between the two of them would probably make him happier than anything in the world. Dean just knew that Sam would grow up to be the best dad in the world.

“Guess it’s just you and me,” Dean joked. His ears turned so warm, he felt like his hair was going to catch on fire or something.

“Yes,” Cas said, throwing him a quick glance, before turning away.

“But, hey if you’re at school, you should come talk to me, you know?

“I’ve been meaning to. You just always seem to have someone to talk to all the time,” Cas said, dully. He sounded almost disappointed.

“Oh, uh, I’m--”

“It’s not your fault,” Cas interjected. “I’m glad we’re talking now.”

Dean smiled, some of the tension that had settled in his chest vanishing. This guy wasn’t weird in the slightest, he was absolutely adorable.

He immediately blushed crimson at the thought.

But, despite how nervous Dean was, talking to Cas was really easy. He seemed to have something to say to anything that Dean talked about. And Dean realized that his attraction toward this guy was turning into something else, something that made Dean want to rip his hair out because it was actually  _happening_ , something that made Dean’s entire body hum with a tune that he’d never heard before.

Basically, he had the biggest crush on Castiel, and he wasn’t even sure how it had happened in the twenty minute walk back home.

He saw Rachel and Sam stop a little ahead of them, in front of a house that looked pretty familiar to all the houses on the street. Dean peered at the sign in the dark, barely making out the house numbers near the mail box.

“You live here?” Dean asked stupidly.  _Obviously_ , Cas lived here, but then again, Dean hadn’t been able to form coherent thoughts or sentences since he’d met him.

“Yes.”

Dean nodded. “Right, obviously,” he chuckled. “I’ll let you go.” He looked for Sam, who was still talking to Rachel, animatedly and fixed his attention back to Cas, who wouldn’t look anywhere else but his face.

“Wait Dean, I was hoping I could see you before school because it’s on Monday and that’s a little more far away than I’m okay with.”

He had never been more thankful that it was dark, but at the same time, he was surprised that his face wasn’t glowing with how much he was blushing.

“What do you mean?” he asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as he possibly could.

 “I was saying that I would like to see you over the weekend instead of waiting until school started.” Cas pushed his toe deeper into the muddy ground, tearing his gaze from Dean’s.

Frankly, he had never thought Cas could possibly get any cuter than he already was.

“So, how about tomorrow?”

Cas looked up, his face flushed. He nodded. “Okay.”

“At Ash’s? I hope you’re okay with cheeseburgers?”

“I love them,” he smiled. “I was supposed to ask you, but--”

Dean took a step forward, and Cas stopped talking. “I guess I beat you to it,” he said, softly.

Cas leaned forward and bridged the distance between by pressing his lips to Dean’s, soft at first, and suddenly everything was bursting with flavor. Dean felt dizzy almost, like he was floating off the ground.

“Dean and Cas are in love!” Rachel yelled, startling the both of them, causing them to jump apart. Dean blushed, laughing nervously, his fingers still wrapped around Cas’ wrist.

“Dean, oh my god,” Sam said, sounding completely embarrassed.

“I guess we should have waited,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s ear.

He tilted Cas’ face to his. “Until tomorrow? Not a chance.” And with that, he pulled Cas into another kiss, drowning out the rest of the world, only focusing on the cute guy in front of him because nothing else really mattered.

**_Many Halloweens later:_ **

Dean washed away the little pieces of pumpkin stuck to him. He wiped his hand on the towel next to him, but groaned in disgust as he spotted more of his arm covered in pumpkin goo. He twisted the knob of the tap once again, another attempt to wash off the sticky pumpkin mess. But, in the back in of his mind, he knew he’d still find some stuck to him a week from now.

He gave up for now, wiping his hand again, making his way out of the bathroom. The house was dead silent, an odd occurrence for one that had two five year olds.

“Mary? Claire?” he called, as he made his way past the dining hall and the kitchen. But, there was nothing, not even the familiar giggles that he was used to.

He walked into the girls’ bedroom, hoping to find them hiding behind the curtains, their cute little feet sticking out, but there was no sign that they’d been there at all.

“You know we have to go trick or treating in a little bit,” Dean said, pulling away the sheets on the bed, finding nothing but more sheets. “Or do you guys not want candy this year?”

The house stayed quiet, and Dean started to worry a little more. “Who’s going to help me put the pumpkins out?” he asked, walking into his room, and he jumped as two voices yelled at him.

“Trick or treat!”

A pair of giggling girls threw their arms around his leg, and Dean sighed in relief, hugging them back.

“I was starting to think you girls didn’t want candy this year. I guess we can’t go.” He crouched to their height, smiling slightly at their cute little costumes.

Claire was wearing a pink tutu and matching ballet slippers, all laced up her tiny little legs. On the other hand, Mary was a cowgirl, complete with a huge hat that rested on the bridge of her nose that she had to keep pushing it up.

“No!” they both cried.

“We didn’t--”

“Surprise you!”

“It wasn’t our idea--”

“Dad said so!”

Dean held up his hands. “Whoa girls, one at a time. Whose idea was it?”

“Dad’s!” they both cried in unison.

He laughed. “Was it now? Okay, you girls go grab your buckets and I’ll come join you, okay?”

The girls nodded, laughing as they ran away, excited at the prospect of actually getting more candy. Dean watched them run off, fondly, before he crept into the room.

But, before he could react, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist, and he smiled, turning around, staring into eyes that he could recognize almost as easily as his own.

“Hey,” he breathed.

Cas smiled back. “Hey.”

“Happy anniversary, babe,” he said, his heart fluttering just like it always had whenever he looked at his husband.

“Happy anniversary to you, too,” Cas replied, before leaning over and kissing him on the mouth. Dean didn’t know it was possible for a kiss to feel like a first kiss, electric and intense, every single time, but it was. He sighed against Cas’ lips.

“I love you.”

“And I you.” Cas stared at him a little bit before he asked. “Did you think we would ever make it?”

“I knew we would. Did you think we weren’t?”

“I knew I would make it anywhere with you. Which is why I married you.”

Dean blushed. “Let’s go?”

Cas nodded, lacing his fingers through Dean’s, both of them glowing with happiness on the inside, which was enough to keep them warm in the October chill.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a number of prompts posted by sweatermisha.tumblr.com <3 And yeah, Halloween was about ten days ago... But, let's be real, Halloween isn't ever over. There's always time for Halloween.


End file.
